Ozma
Ozma, también conocida como la Princesa Ozma o la Reina Ozma, es la última descendiente viva de sangre real, por tanto Ozma es la figura de máxima autoridad en toda la Tierra de Oz. En cada uno de los cuatro cuadrantes del norte, sur, este y oeste en que se divide Oz, muchas brujas y hechiceros han tomado posesión de ciertos territorios y moran allí, gobernando a los clanes nativos, aún así, por ley Ozma se considera la primera gobernante de todo Oz. La niña mitad humana mitad hada Ozma es la hija perdida de hace mucho tiempo del Rey llamado Pastoria, que gobernó hace tiempo Oz en un reino pequeño, mucho antes de que el gran Mago hechicero llegase y lo derrocara. La materna de Ozma fue una hechicera etérea y una hermosa Reina hada llamada Lurline, una poderosa y piadosa figura de elevado y misterioso poder. Con su magia, ella creó el reino de Oz separándolo del resto de nuestro mundo muchos siglos atrás. Ozma es una humana descendiente de sangre real ya que Lurine eligió a su pareja mortal, Pastoria, para ser el Rey de esta tierra y para tomar el trono imperial de Oz cuando partió de Oz para siempre con su banda de “niños de las hadas” para continuar con sus deberes y encontrar más tierras no reclamadas para encantar. Aunque Lurine es la madre de Ozma, esta se refiere a ella como su “Hada Madrina”. No obstante, Glinda, la bruja buena del Sur que gobierna el cuadrante del sur en Oz llamado el país Quadling, cuida de Ozma como una figura materna para llenar el espacio vacío dejado por la ausencia de Lurline. Los ancestros de Ozma y Lurline provienen de una larga línea de raza de hadas, aunque no se conoce mucho acerca de ellos. Ozma es mitad mortal, pero también mitad hada, incluso aunque no tenga alas mágicas para volar, puede realizar magia ya que esta corre por sus venas y es una de los pocos individuos y ozianos de Oz autorizada para practicar legalmente las artes mágicas cuando quiera que ella lo desee. Especialmente cuando las emergencias, buenas o malas, tienen lugar. La inmortalidad de Oz Cuando la Princesa Ozma ocupó su lugar legítimo como heredera oficial del trono real para gobernar, cumpliendo así la profecía de Oz con la ayuda de Glinda, detuvo el proceso de envejecimiento en Oz para siempre. Además este hechizo eliminó las enfermedades desagradables y en general las muertes fatales y ninguno de los seres de Oz se puso mortalmente enfermo ni murió a menos que fuesen crueles y malvados, como las brujas malas que habitaban en varios cuadrantes de Oz. Este hechizo fue tan poderoso que permite a los ozianos no envejecer su apariencia ni un solo día si así lo desea. Ozma desconectó completamente a Oz de todos los otros mundos exteriores, sellando cualquier portal o apertura dimensional. Esto se hizo para evitar que Oz fuese descubierto o invadido seguramente por indeseables intrusos. Pero antes de asegurar el reino de Oz, Ozma invitó a algunos mortales de nuestro mundo a trasladarse y vivir allí permanentemente. Algunos de los individuos más notables son los mejores amigos de Ozma; Dorothy Gale de Kansas, su perro Toto, el mismísimo Mago de Oz, la tía de Dorothy, su tío, Billina la gallina parlante, el gatito rosado y púrpuraEureka, el sin hogar Shaggy Man, Betsy Bobbin y su mascota Hank, la mula parlante, Trot, Button-Bright y Cap'n Bill. Todos ellos residen en la capital imperial de Oz conocida como la Ciudad Esmeralda. Viven en el Palacio Real de Oz con Ozma, en donde pueden estar para siempre y rodeados de lujo y confort. Se dice que Ozma tiene un cuadro mágico en sus habitaciones que puede mostrarle diferentes escenas de lo que esté ocurriendo en cualquier parte del mundo. Ozma usa este cuadro para traer a la gente (mayormente niños) que tienen vidas dolorosas y desafortunadas a vivir en Oz y en donde se les da una segunda oportunidad en un vivir “felices para siempre”. A Ozma le encanta rescatar y cuidar a los menos afortunados o a aquellos que no tienen a nadie para que les cuiden. Sin embargo este hechizo antienvejecimiento de Ozma solo es efectivo cuando se usa en Oz. Si cualquier oziano se aventura más allá del desierto mortal o vuelve a su mundo, comenzarán a envejecer rápidamente, en cuestión de segundos hasta que recuperen su verdadera edad. Afortunadamente esto no puede ocurrir ya que nadie que viva en Oz desea irse de allí, ya que es un lugar maravilloso y glorioso en donde las cosas maravillosas y mágicas son posibles en realidad. Aspecto de la Princesa Ozma Debido a que es medio hada, Ozma es inmortal, y nunca envejece ni siquiera estando fuera de Oz. Tiene la apariencia de una chica joven no más mayor de los 16 años y fresca y limpia como la más pura gota de rocío en la mañana de la primavera de mayo. Tiene unos ojos verdes grandes que brillan como esmeraldas y que expresan sinceridad y saludable bajo sus largas pestañas. Sus labios son suaves y entintados como la mejor turmalina rosa, y su pelo largo, grueso y rizado es de un rubio oscuro y rubicundo con toques de oro y brasas que brillan maravillosamente cuando capturan la luz del Sol. A parte de Glinda la bruja buena, nadie en Oz es tan bello, dulce y verdadero como la Reina Ozma, ni siquiera la Princesa Dorothy Gale. Ozma nunca lleva nada que pueda ser descrito como casual. Siempre aparece con vestidos elegantes y ropas extravagantes de telas finas y ricas de muchas capas, que la envuelven con gracia. Su ropa auténtico y luminoso vestuario son de un blanco puro o de tonos verdes. La mayoría de su guardarropa está decorado con plumas suaves, perlas, cuentas de vídrio y joyas valiosas cosidas en los dobladillos para compensar la ligereza del atuendo de Ozma. Sus pies están vestidos con medias de seda y con zapatillas de satén con hebillas enjoyadas. Para completar su singular apariencia, Ozma siempre lleva o bien una corona de oro macizo que se eleva un pie por encima de su cabeza o con un complemento de dos bandas de oro macizo incrustadas con esmeraldas en las que se puede leer OZ, justo en medio de la frente, siendo el punto focal de su marca. Además tiene a flores gigantes perfumadas a cada lado de su cabeza. Ozma lleva un cetro mágico de oro en el que también se puede leer OZ, y está incrustado con miles de piedras brillantes y gemas de auténticos diamantes, rubíes, zafiros, turmalinas teñidas de arco-iris, calizas brillantes, turquesas pulidas y virutas de topacio. Personalidad y rasgos Ozma afirmó no estar interesada en los romances.Kabumpo en Oz En sus actos siempre queda implícito que nunca puede hacer el mal. Al igual que muchos otros habitantes de Oz, Ozma es pura de corazón. No solo parece una princesa de verdad, sino que actúa como tal. Cualquiera que la conozca se da cuenta de que es incuestionablemente de sangre real. Sus movimientos son dignificados, suaves y graciosos, sus maneras implicaban una etiqueta apropiada. También se mostraba como una pequeña gobernanta extremadamente compasiva y benevolente, que nunca perdía su temperamento ni recurría a la violencia. No cree en la destrucción de sus peores enemigos, sin importar lo malvados o atroces que pudieran ser. A pesara de su corta edad, la inteligencia de Ozma está más allá de sus años y gobierna la Tierra de Oz de manera justa y muy sabiamente, siempre consultando a personajes de confianza como Glinda la Buena cuando tenía problemas, dudas o necesitaba ayuda. Ozma hacía todo lo posible para que sus súbditos estuviesen contentos, sanos y a salvo de cualquier daño. A pesar de ser una niña de corazón joven y lleno de emociones, la princesa Ozma puede ser muy madura y seria cuando es hora de trabajar en vez de jugar. Ozma vive en el Palacio Real de Oz en el centro de la Ciudad Esmeralda. Y está protegida por su guardaespaldas real, el soldado de la Barba Verde. Ella es una gobernanta increiblemente ocupada y proactiva, quien presta mucha atención a la comodidad y bienestar de sus súbditos reales. Siempre trata de hacerlos felices y si se alza cualquier disputa, ella la soluciona de manera justa. Siempre está dispuesta y preparada para escuchar a cualquier persona infeliz, lo cual no es común en Oz, pero Ozma siempre está para cualquiera que necesite consejo.La Ciudad Esmeralda de Oz Pasa una hora cada día escuchando los problemas de su pueblo, rodeada por todos los personajes importantes de Oz.The Cowardly Lion and the Hungry Tiger Siempre desayuna sola y pasa la mañana con asuntos estatales, lo que deja sus tardes libres para jugar con sus amigas o dar un refrescante paseo en su jardín real de rosas junto con su mejor amiga Dorothy Gale.The Royal Book of Oz Cuando ella está en su trono elaborando leyes y solucionando disputas, es tan digna y recatada como cualquier reina, pero en sus apartamentos privados y con sus amigos de toda la vida es una muchacha alegre y desenfadada que disfruta lo más que puede de la diversión.La Chica de Retazos de Oz Historia de Oz: Reinas de Hadas y Reyes Mortales Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que el Mago sobrevolase el Desierto Mortal, para llegar con su globo de aire caliente, Oz era como cualquier otro lugar de la Tierra. Estaba gobernado por un anciano pero amable y caballeroso Rey de sangre mortal humana llamado Pastoria. Ahora se rumorea que Pastoria estuvo una vez localmente enamorado de la encantadora y hermosa Lurline, la Reina de Hadas que desarrolló grandes poderes mágicos solo para el bien y a quien se le atribuye hacer de Oz un país de hadas encantándolo y separándolo del resto del mundo siglos atrás. Cuando escogió por primera vez la tierra donde quería hacer Oz, Lurline usó su magia para crear sus impresionantes paisajes, haciendo ríos resplandecientes y montañas rocosas con altas cascadas, bosques llenos de pinos y tupidas selvas tropicales, grandes colinas y coloridos prados floridos. Y después de terminar, Lurline separó esta tierra del resto del mundo y la llamó Oz. Ella y Pastoria, junto con la gente del reino de las hadas vivieron entre estos encantadores lugares durante mucho tiempo en armonía y felicidad. Con el tiempo Lurline y Pastoria se unieron y tuvieron una hermosa hija, a quien Lurline llamó Ozma, la primera hada de Oz. La hija de ambos era mitad humana y mitad hada, siendo inmortal como Lurline, aunque Pastoria no lo era. Después Lurline dejó la tierra de Oz para seguir encantando otras tierras y creó otros reinos similares a Oz. Puso a Pastoria en el trono y dejó a Ozma a su cuidado antes de despedirse y desaparecer para siempre con su grupo de hadas para iniciar nuevas tareas. Lurline puede ser vista como la figura de la madre naturalezaya que tiene mucha descendencia de hadas invisibles, quienes son los ángeles de la guarda de las tierras que Lurline ha encantado. Ellos cuidan de todos los seres vivientes, como los árboles, ríos y la tierra. Mantienen bellas estas tierras como la hermosa y fresca Oz, trayendo las suaves brisas de la primavera y la sombra a los lugares calurosos y soleados, llevando el rico polen que puede encontrarse en las flores de primavera y en pequeños ranúnculos. Cuidan de las plantas moribundas y les devuelven la salud y crean los húmedos amaneceres que nutren la verde hierba que crece. El Rey Pastoria vivió una vida larga y llena de sabiduría y se envejeció mucho, arrugándosele la piel y dejándose una larga barba blanca. Al quedarse viudo y con su hija recién nacida sin la guía de Lurline, Pastoria no fue un Rey muy poderoso y solo continuó envejeciendo. Vivía en un reino bastante pequeño en medio de la tierra. Su pueblo era feliz y contentaba a todos sus súbditos, pero la tierra de Oz estaba habitada por dos brujas malvadas de los cuadrantes Este y Oeste y que también tenían a mucha gente de Oz esclavizada. La Bruja Mala del Oeste tenía un Gorro de Oro y la magia de este gorro le permitía órdenes a sus monos alados, que eran esclavos del gorro, para que esclavizasen también a los winkies. Y la Bruja Mala del Este usaba la magia de sus Zapatos de Plata para mantener firmemente esclavizado al pueblo munchkin. Las brujas eran verdaderamente poderosas y podían hacerle lo que quisieran a cualquier ser o cosa que tuviese la mala suerte de interponerse en su camino. Estas brujas lanzaban muchos hechizos sobre gente inocente, convirtiéndolos aleatoriamente en objetos de casa o de la cocina, como jarrones de flores o candelabros. Las malvadas brujas trataron muchas, muchas veces de derrocar a Pastoria y hacerse con todo Oz. Desafortunadamente, el Rey Pastoria no sabía nada sobre la práctica del arte de la magia, ya que dependía de la magia de la Reina Lurline, por lo que no podía defenderse a sí mismo ni a su pueblo. Las brujas de Oz hubieran podido fácilmente echar al Rey de su trono y esclavizar a su gente, las únicas que podían impedírselo eran las otras dos brujas buenas Locasta Tattypoo, también conocida como la Bruja Buena del Norte quien gobernaba el cuadrante del norte llamado país Gillikin y Glinda la Buena, quien gobernaba el cuadrante sur conocido como el país Quadling. Las dos buenas brujas usaban todo el poder y hechicería que conocían para proteger al pobre Pastoria y a su pueblo de cualquier daño. Pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para expulsar a las malvadas brujas de Oz y poner fin a las malévolas acciones que perpetraban juntas en la tierra de Oz. Entonces llegó por fin el Mago, apareciendo por el límpido cielo azul. Estaba subido a su gran aeronave en forma de globo que descendía lentamente de las nubes. Cuando llegó al suelo, los súbditos de Pastoria e incluso las brujas de Oz, se asombraron por su inesperada llegada. Los ozianos nunca había visto una invención tan peculiar. En el interior de la cesta que pendía del globo gigante había un hombre que se hacía llamar Oscar Diggs, y se presentó con entusiasmo como un gran mago dotado de gran poder. La gente de Oz le creyó ya que lo vieron realizar trucos de magia justo delante de sus ojos. El pueblo de Oz le preguntó si el Mago podría ser el gobernante de la tierra y él accedió a cuidar de Oz y a eliminar algún día a las brujas si le prometían obedecer todas sus órdenes y deseos. El pueblo de Oz era gente crédula que creía en él y en sus promesas. Así se construyó la famosa Ciudad Esmeralda en su honor y el camino de baldosas amarillas que conducía a la entrada principal. Poco después de que el Mago derrocase al Rey Pastoria, este simplemente desapareció de Oz durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo único que dejó atrás fue a su hija, la hada, la princesa Ozma, quien llegado el día, sería lo suficientemente mayor para usar la magia que corría por sus venas y reclamar su lugar como legítima heredera del trono de su padre. Esto preocupó al astuto Mago que quería el trono para él solo. Así que una noche, el mago se mtió en el palacio de Pastoria y secuestró a la bebé princesa desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Llevó el bebé a una bruja cercana llamada Mombi quien vivía en las tierras del norte de Oz. Mombi no era tan poderosa ni estaba tan dotada como las malvadas brujas de Oz, pero no obstante era muy mala y fea en su interior. Mombi aceptó la oferta y el favor del Mago para mantener a la niña escondida fuera del Palacio y en no dejar que nadie supiera donde estaba. Mombi transformó a Ozma para hacerla pasar por un niño andrajoso llamado Tip para que trabajase como su sirviente personal y esclavo de cocina por muchos años.De manera similar a la historia de Cenicienta. De pinche de cocina a la amada Princesa Ozma Mombi transformó a la niña Ozma en un niño llamado Tip (diminutivo de Tippetarius). Ozma, bajo la forma de Tip fue criada como un niño sin tener ningún recuerdo de haber sido una niña. Como Tip, Ozma creó a Jack Cabeza de Calabaza. Glinda la bruja buena obligó a Mombi a transformar al chico de vuelta a Ozma, quien fue entonces establecida como la gobernante de Oz (aunque muchos reinos dentro de Oz eran y permanecen inconscientes de su autoridad).La maravillosa tierra de Oz Cuando Ozma se enteró de que la familia real de vecino país de Ev había sido encarcelada por el Rey Nome, organizó un grupo de rescate para liberarlos, cruzando el desierto en una alfombra voladora. En Evna, Dorothy Gale se unió al grupo y prosiguieron hasta el Reino de Nome. El Rey Nome les dio una oportunidad para salvar a la familia real de Ev, quienes se habían convertido en ornamentos de su palacio, pero era un engaño y muy pronto Ozma quedó convertida en un saltamontes de esmeralda tallado. Fue rescatada (junto con todos los demás) por Billina y entonces todo el grupo escapó de vuelta a Ev, tras confiscar el Cinturón Mágico del Rey Nome. Los ciudadanos de Oz asistieron a la coronación el Rey Evardo XV y después regresaron a la tierra de Oz''Ozma de Oz'' Cuando el Rey Nome planeó invadir Oz y destruirlo como venganza, Ozma descubrió sus planes con su Cuadro Mágico. Sorprendemente, ella se mostró indiferente ante la amenaza, negándose a prepararse para la guerra o escapar del país, limitándose simplemente a esperar su esclavitud. Cuando el Espantapájaros sugirió una forma no violenta de hacer retroceder a los invasores, Ozma estuvo de acuerdo y fueron capaces de proteger a su reino. Ella y Dorothy visitaron a los Flatheads y a los Skeezers para tratar de detener una guerra entre ellos. Detrás de las escenas *Una de las nietas de Baum fue nombrada Frances Ozma Baum (más tarde Mantele), a quien Baum dedicó The Lost Princess of Oz. Ella fue conocida generalmente por su segundo nombre, aunque también tuvo el apodo "Scraps" durante su niñez. *Los estudiosos de la literatura de ficción y los fans de Oz han debatido y argumentado que L. Frank Baum sin saberlo, o deliberadamente puso un mensaje subliminal en el carácter de Ozma al insinuar que ella puede ser transgénero sin decirlo directamente. (Véase Tip, el alter ego de Ozma para más información). *Varios fans han señalado similitudes en el aspecto de la Princesa Leia de las películas de "Star Wars" y Ozma; En particular el traje blanco drapeado de Leia y el diseño simétrico de su peinado reminiscencia de las flores que adornan típicamente la corona de Ozma. En una de las escenas de Star Wars Episodio II: Ataque de los Clones, la madre de Leia, Padmé lleva su pelo en moños, junto con un vestido sin hombros que recuerda a las ilustraciones de Ozma de Neill. *Nacida antes del siglo XX, pero no introducida hasta 1904, su cumpleaños es el 21 de agosto de un año desconocido. Se dice que es solo unos pocos años mayor que Dorthy Gale, quien es descrita como no mayor de 12 años. Baum afirma que la propia Ozma no aparente más de 16. Su signo zodiacal puede ser Leo, ella es una líder natural, su personalidad brilla como el resplandeciente sol. Es una gobernante feroz y obstinada, en la astrología es un león que representa el poder y la realeza. El león es también la mascota oficial de Oz, junto con el tigre. Ozma aparece en todas las secuelas de Oz escritas por Baum, exceptuando por supuesto en El maravilloso mago de Oz publicado en 1900. *La apariencia de Ozma y sus orígenes cambia frecuentemente durante el desarrollo de la serie de libros de Oz. Al principio se la describe como una pequeña niña angelical de cabello rubio-rojizo, sin embargo en posteriores apariciones de la princesa lleva el pelo de color oscuro. John R. Neill, el ilustrador de la saga de Baum, estableció firmemente el aspecto de Ozma con grandes influencias de la “Gibson girl” de Charles Dana Gibson, y de las bellezas del cartel de Art Nouveau de Alphonse Muncha. Neil realizó muchos dibujos de Ozma desde 1904, cuando apareció por primera va en La maravillosa tierra de Oz, y hasta su fallecimiento en 1943, y durante todos esos años su imagen se desarrolló y se modificó. *De acuerdo con El leñador de hojalata de Oz, la princesa Ozma tiene la apariencia de una chica de 14 años y por lo tanto es varios años más mayor que Dorothy. En The Shaggy Man of Oz, escrito mucho después del fallecimiento de Baum por Jack Snow, se cuenta que ella tiene varios cientos años de edad, y era una del grupo de hadas que esperaban el regreso de la Reina Lurline, a quien dejó allí para gobernar Oz. *Como gobernante de Oz, Ozma se encontró frecuentemente con dificultades al intentar reinar como monarca. La historia que la caracteriza es La princesa perdida de Oz, en donde ella ha sido hechizada y Dororthy Gale forma un equipo de rescate con el resto de personajes famosos de Oz, aprendiendo así las utilidades del cinturón mágico y usando sus poderes para acabar liberando a Ozma. *Es probable que el personaje ficticio de la niña Emperatriz del libro de fantasía La historia interminable, escrito y publicado en 1979 por el escritor alemán Michael Ende, está vagamente inspirado en el personaje de Ozma. Ambas son gobernantes de sangre real en países donde residen siendo inmortales, y ambas son extremadamente angelicales, luminosas, inteligentes y elegantes más allá de su edad. Apariciones *Famous Forty* *''La maravillosa tierra de Oz'' (first appearance) *''Ozma de Oz'' *''Dorothy y el Mago en Oz'' *''El camino a Oz'' *''La Ciudad Esmeralda de Oz'' *''Little Wizard Stories of Oz'' *''La chica de retazos de Oz'' *''Tik-Tok de Oz'' *''El espantapájaros de Oz'' *''Rinkitink de Oz'' *''La princesa perdida de Oz'' *''El leñador de hojalata de Oz'' *''La magia de Oz'' *''Glinda de Oz'' *''The Royal Book of Oz'' *''Kabumpo en Oz'' *''The Cowardly Lion of Oz'' *''Grampa in Oz'' *''The Lost King of Oz'' *''The Hungry Tiger of Oz'' *''The Gnome King of Oz'' *''The Giant Horse of Oz'' *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' *''The Yellow Knight of Oz'' *''Pirates in Oz'' *''The Purple Prince of Oz'' *''Ojo in Oz'' *''Speedy in Oz'' *''The Wishing Horse of Oz'' *''Handy Mandy in Oz'' *''The Silver Princess in Oz'' *''Ozoplaning with the Wizard of Oz'' *''The Wonder City of Oz'' *''The Scalawagons of Oz'' *''Lucky Bucky in Oz'' *''The Magical Mimics in Oz'' *''The Shaggy Man of Oz'' *''The Hidden Valley of Oz'' *''Merry Go Round in Oz'' :Ozma no aparece en ''Captain Salt in Oz, aunque si es mencionada. Además de El maravilloso mago de Oz, es la única publicación de los Famosos Catorce en donde ella no aparece. Obras modernas En The Wicked Years En las novelas revisionistas de Gregory Maguire de Oz: Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West y Son of Witch, “Ozma” es el título hereditario de las reinas de Oz. De acuerdo con Nanny y otros creyentes en el Lurlinismo, la Reina Hada dejó a su hija Ozma para que gobernase el país en su ausencia. De acuerdo con la creencia Lurlinista, las numerosas gobernantes llamadas “Ozma” fueron, más o menos, reencarnaciones del mismo ser; Ozma renace una y otra vez como un fénix”. En contraste, de acuerdo con el padre de la bruja mala del oeste, Frexpar, las Ozmas eran una dinastía hereditaria originaria del país Gillikin. Como dijo Frex, “trescientos años de Ozmas muy diferentes”, incluyendo: *Ozma la mendaz. Una maestra dedicada (monja unionista). *Ozma la guerrera conquistó temporalmente el Glikkus y se apoderó de las esmeraldas que al final se usaron para decorar la Ciudad Esmeralda. *Ozma la bibliotecaria. Dijo que no había hecho más que leer genealogías durante toda su vida. *Ozma la apenas amada. Guardaba animales de compañía. Impuso muchos impuestos a los granjeros de Oz para comenzar la construcción de la red del Camino de baldosas amarillas. *Ozma la biliosa, llamada así por sus problemas crónicos digestivos. Una gran mujer, “del tamaño del lago Narwhal”, Ozma la biliosa murió de un “accidente” con un veneno de rata, dejando a su esposo Pastorius como gobernante hasta que su joven hija Ozma Tippetarius alcanzase la madurez. *Ozma Tippetatius, hija de Ozma la biliosa. De la misma edad que Elphaba, era demasiado joven para sentarse en el trono cuando murió su madre. Su padre Pastorius gobernó como regente de Ozma hasta que las Ozmas fueron depuestas por el Mago. Ozma Tippetarius hizo un cameo en Son of a Witch en forma de Tip. En Out of Oz, se revela que Ozma era apenas un bebé de la misma edad que Elphaba al comienzo de Wicked. Cuando el mago roba el trono y derroca a la familia real, la mayoría de la gente cree que fue asesinada junto con su padre. Otros creen que ella fue hechizada en un sueño de juventud eterna y que se oculta dentro de una cueva donde muchos creen que ella volverá en la hora más oscura de Oz. Finalmente se revela que La Mombey la raptó y le impuso un encantamiento para disfrazarla de chico (Tip) y hacer que envejeciese a un ritmo más lento. Como Tip, viaja a las tierras vecinas de Ix y Fliaan, con La Mombey. Tip hace una breve aparición en Son of a Witch cuando Liir se encuentra con él y La Mombey viajando por el interior del norte del país Quadling. Luego aparece en Out of Oz, donde Rain lo encuentra escondido en un armario en su habitación en la Universidad Shiz. Parece más viejo que cuando lo conoció Liir, siendo su edad similar a la de Rain. Tanto Rain como Tip desarrollan sentimientos mutuos hasta que Rain rompe el encantamiento usando el libro Grimmerie trasformando a Tip de nuevo en Ozma, revelando así al gobernante oficial de Oz. Trilogía de James Wallace En Magician of Oz (2009), de James Wallace II, la princesa Ozma tiene un papel principal, tanto en el Palacio de Ladrillo Rojo de Glinda en donde conoce a Jamie Diggs, el nieto de O. Z. Diggs, y de nuevo en su propio palacio en la Ciudad Esmeralda, en donde le da a Dorothy un “Regalo de Amistad” de Jamie Diggs, quien le informa se convertirá en su nueva Real Maga una vez que O.Z. Diggs se retire. En Shadow Demon of Oz (2010), la princesa Ozma se embarca de nuevo en una aventura cuando acompaña a Jamie Diggs, su mejor amigo Buddy y Dorothy en un viaje en globo hasta el río Winkie y al Puente de Madera Cubierto Rojo Oscuro para investigar los orígenes del Demonio Sombra. También envía a Toto y a Bungle el Gato de Cristal al Monte Munch para poder ayudar a Jamie Diggs y a su mejor amigo, Buddy mientras luchaban contra el Demonio Sombra. En Family of Oz (2011), la Princesa Ozma interpreta un papel principal una vez más al reunir a los miembros de la familia Diggs quienes han sido transportados a Oz mediante una Caja Mágica en la convención de magia en Columbus, Ohio. Ella también se une a la familia mientras viajan gracias a una aeronave mágica hacia los bancos del río Munchkin para ver a Jamie Diggs, al León Cobarde, a la Reina de los Ratones de Campo y a sus súbditos, junto con el Ejército de Juego de Cartas de Jamie Diggs, mientras luchan contra el Perro Zapatero, una mascota mecánica construída por H.M. Wogglebug, T.E., quien ha sido poseido por el espíritu de la Bruja Mala del Este. La princesa Ozma declara al Perro Zapatero como Villano Indeseable. Además la princesa Ozma es recibida por la Reina Lurline, quien regresa de los cielos superiores para declarar su mandato, bendecido por el Amor. Ozma en las películas L. Frank hizo películas de Oz décadas antes de la película de 1939. The Patchwork Girl of Oz En la película creada por la empresa de Baum, The Patchwork Girl of Oz, Ozma quien es interpretada por Jessie May Walsh, aparece brevemente para presidir el juicio de Ojo. El trono de Ozma está guardado por el León Cobarde y el Tigre Hambriento, y ella consulta con el Mago de Oz antes de tomar su decisión para permitir al Dr. Pipt probar su magia. Especial de televisión de Shirley Temple Shirel Temple interpretó a la bella Princesa Ozma de Oz en una muy encantadora producción de televisión pero de bajo presupuesto, en donde ella fue simplemente disfrazada como Tip (de hecho no muy diferente al musical de Baum de 1905, The Woggle-Bug), solo con su memoria borrada, tras llevar muchos años sirviendo como gobernante de Oz. ''The Wonderful Land of Oz'' Ozma aparece brevemente en la película de Barry Mahon The Wonderful Land of Oz, interpretada por Joy Webb. ''Regreso a Oz'' 1985 En la película de Disney Regreso a Oz, Ozma es la legítima gobernante de Oz quien ha sido escondida en un espejo. Se revela que su padre fue el Rey de Oz antes de la llegada del Mago, sin embargo, de alguna manera Mombi esclavizó a Ozma. Cuando el Rey Nome se apoderó de Oz y le prometió a Mombi las cabezas de 30 mujeres (para poder intercambiarlas) si mantenía oculta a la princesa en secreto, Mombi la encerró en el espejo. Ozma podía salir del reino de Oz y hablar con Dorothy en la clínica del Dr. Worley, tras descubrir que algunos de sus pacientes se habían dañado por sus máquinas y estaban encerrados en el sótano, Ozma rescató a Dorothy de la clínica, pero la enfermera Wilson los descubrió y los persiguió, hasta que ambas cayeron al río. Ozma se desvaneció bajo el agua, y aparentemente se ahogó; pero supuestamente había regresado a su posición en Oz, dentro del espejo de la sala del trono en la Ciudad Esmeralda. Ella le enseñó a la extraviada Dorothy el camino de salida del laberinto de espejos después de que Dorothy fuese descubierta robando el Polvo de la Vida del gabinete que contenía su cabeza original. Después de que el Rey Nome fuese destruido y Oz fuese restaurado completamente a su estado original, el hechizo de Ozma se rompió y Dorothy la ayudó a salir fuera del espejo. Posteriormente Ozma recuperó su posición como gobernante de Oz. Ozma usó los chapines de rubíes para enviar a Dorothy de regreso a Kansas, prometiéndole que la miraría de vez en cuando y que la llevaría de vuelta a Oz si alguna vez quería volver. Más tarde, Dorothy vio a Ozma en el espejo de tocador de la nueva casa de campo que el tío Henry había construido para reemplazar al que el tornado se había llevado. Ahora esto indicaba que Oz no fue un sueño. ''Ozu no Mahotsukai En Ozu no Mahotsukai, la transformación de Ozma en Tip fue tan completa que a pesara de no tener casi ningún parecido con Tip, ella es toda una muchachota durante toda la serie. ''Adventures of the Emerlad City: Princess Ozma'' Ozma también aparece en la animación rusa Adventures of the Emerlad City: Princess Ozma (2000) basada en The Marvelous Land of Oz. ''Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz'' Ella también aparece en la película canadiense de 1987 Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz, basada en Ozma of Oz y en la versión de vídeo CGI de 2005 de La chica de retazos de Oz, en donde Lisa Rosenstock le da voz. ''Oz the Great and Powerful'' Ozma no aparece y nunca es mencionada en la película de 2013 Oz the Great and Powerful, no está claro si existe en esta continuidad. No obstante Glinda posee algunos rasgos de Ozma, como el ser la hija de un rey derrocado por las brujas malas, y su corona es similar a la diadema de Ozma. Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos en:Ozma